Killing Harry With:
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy Again!!! Finish off to part one, next chapter- Ron will kill harry with me =)
1. Draco Malfoy I

Killing Harry With: 

Draco Malfoy 

**Hello again peoples! I get to write another story! *Does Snoopy dance because she's happy* Haha, well- Draco said he'd be here to help me, but he hasn't showed up yet- so I'll start the story myself. ******

**This is thet story of a boy... A boy without much luck.** _  
That's a bad way to start a story._   
Yay! You're here! _  
Finally, someones happy to see me._   
*Shrug* well- you said you'd help. _  
Yes... Yes I did._   
...Right... _  
I think you should change the first sentence. _   
I just thought if I typed something then it would make you come out. _  
Oh- so, are you really going to start?_   
Yes. _  
When?_   
When you give me something to write. _  
Oh! You mean I get to help! You will listen to my ideas!_   
No one hates Scarhead more then you Draco- besides maybe me. _  
Fun... How about:_ ****

**Harry Potter, wizard "extordinaire", had sat down in the Great Hall for lunch-**

You make it sound as if you like him. _  
Wait for it._ ****

**...when he saw his two sidekicks walk up from behind him. His two sidekicks were Granger and Weasley,**

Wait- fix that._  
Fine._ ****

**His two sidekicks were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, although Harry knew that they liked each other- he didn't know of the secret they had.**

How sweet- it's a romance story as well. _  
I wanted the other readers who read your first story with me in it to be able to read more, so it has to be weasley and granger together._   
As long as it's there, continue. ****

**Their secret, although very large, was very well kept. You see, these two were dating, without Harry knowing. Ron wanted to keep it this way- because Harry might think that now with Ron's mind on Hermione (althgough it had always been there) he might get a chance at his little sister Ginny Weasley.**

You're a good writer you know that? _  
Thank you. You should see my poems- er- yea..._   
I'd like to read them sometime. *smiles sweetly* ****

**And Ron didn't want Harry anywhere near Ginnny, but that was already broken. Harry secretly thought that Hermione and Ron were together, but didn't say anything. With Ron's mind on Hermione (althought it had always been there) Harry snuck off with Ginny, his new girlfriend and snogging buddy.**

That last bit of information was a bit much. _  
*Shrug* It works- and I like writing snog, Americans find it funny._ ****

**After dismissing himself from the Great Hall- Harry made an excuse to go practice his Quidditch training, when in reality, he headed to the quiet corner of the library to find Ginny.**

Ooh- I like this so far... And I don't have to do anything *grins* you should write with me more often. _  
*Sighs* The work of a young wizard._ **  
Hermione and Ron both nodded at Harry's leaving, at least now they didn't need an excuse to find a small secluded area of the library. After Hermione being there for so many years stuck in her books (avoiding blushing and feeling stupid around Ron) she just couldn't leave... And there was only one thing Ron could do to get her mind off of those books.**

Do you always write stuff like this? _  
*hides face*_   
Aww- Draco Malfoy *is* just a big softy!!! _  
It's just a past time thing! It's not my fault that-- that..._   
It's okay Draco- I won't tell anyone. _  
*sigh of relief*_ ****

**Harry searched through the rows of books for his red-headed little partner, and he found her in a small secluded area of the library. It was a perfect spot for what they were going to do. If Ron ever found out- he would be dead.**

Ha- if only he knew. _  
Excuse me-_   
What? _  
I am trying to write a story._   
Oh- *now* you remember your manners. But when *I* was writting you were interruprting me. _  
I'm sorry, but do you want Pothead dead or not?_   
Continue. ****

**Ron and Hermione were almost skipping towards the back corner of the library, they would be in the common room, but there were too many people... And no one in Hogwarts, besided Hermione, would be caught dead in the library if they could help it.**

Nice one, I was waiting for an explanation. _  
Thank you... I think._ ****

**As they creeped to the back corner, Hermione already holding back giggles-**

Well...that I didn't expect. _  
Quiet you._   
*Shutting up* ****

**Ron heard a soft moan from the destination that he and Hermione were heading. He motioned for Hermione to get behind him while he looked ahead. What he saw made him want to spoon out his eyeballs.... Or kill his best friend, which he would need his eyes for.**

_Hows that so far?_   
LoL, that's hilarious!! _  
Thank you. No one thinks I'm funny._   
That's because you're always making fun of people. _  
Oh- that's not funny?_   
Not to everyone. _  
Oh-_   
Yeah... _  
I think I'll work on that._   
You should. Don't make fun of anyone anymore. _  
*Frowns*_   
Except for Pothead. _  
*Grins* I can do that. *Grin falters* I think._   
As long as you stop making fun of Ron and Hermione. _  
Er- okay..._   
It'll be hard... But try... ****

**"Ahem," Ron cleared his throat calmly. He watched Ginny jump off of Harry's lap faster then imaginable. "Yes, Ginny, please come over here next to Hermione."  
"Ron?" She asked with her head to the side, fear in her eyes, "what are you going to do?"  
"Me, Ginny? Nothing, nothing at all... Please, come here." Slowly Ginny walked away from a pale Harry.**

This is going to be bad isn't it? _  
*nods eagerly*_   
Good. *smiles* _  
Uh-oh..._   
What's wrong? _  
Here comes my dad. He doesn't like me talking with Muggles. He thinks they're all bad._   
You don't think I'm bad? _  
No, not really._   
*Smiles* _  
I really would love to finish now but I can't. Write with you again soon- bye!_   
*sigh* bye Draco! 

Sorry people! MAJOR writers block! Please review!!!!  
~Taya J Weasley, The Author 


	2. Draco Malfoy II

Killing Harry With:   
Draco Malfoy II 

Okay, so I hit a bump in the road when good ol' Draco had to run last time, but let's see if we can finish this okay? Good- 

_I'm here now._   
Glad you could join us. _  
Us?_   
Nevermind. Ready? _  
Sure- where were we?_ ****

****

**"Me, Ginny? Nothing, nothing at all... Please, come here." Slowly Ginny walked away from a pale Harry.**

_  
Oh yes- let's go *cracks knuckles.*_ ****

**"Ron- honestly we were just," Harry started proteseting but was silenced with a Weasley glare. **   


Hehe, a Weasley glare- I like it. _  
Thank you._ **  
**

**"Buddy- pal... You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt your sister..."  
"Quiet Harry..." Ron said calmly as he walked towards his 'friend' slowly.**

Ooh- creepy... _  
I was aiming for that._   
Did your dad catch you last time? _  
Nah- I told him I was helping with magical viruses... He gave me a cookie._   
I want a cookie! _  
Sorry- Crabbe and Goyle were here, they ate them all._   
*Puchetos*_  
What?_   
Spanish for *pout*_  
Oh I see..._   
Story? _  
Got it:_ ****

**Ron- you know I'm your best friend right???" Harry pleaded as his friend got closer.  
"My best friend wouldn't touch my little sister...." Ron kept a slow steady pace.  
"Ron," Hermione tried, "don't, he's your *best friend*" she walked over and whispered something in his ear  
that made him grin.  
"Promise." And that's all he said before she backed away.**

You're not going to say what she told him??? _  
No._   
Why not? _  
Because..._   
You're mean *frowns* _  
You'll see soon enough._ ****

****

**Ginny watched her back away horrified. "You're going to let him do this?!" She screeched.** **  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said simply as she walked away towards the door. "Come on Ginny." And she waved her wand and mumbled some words- Ginny automatically follwed her.**

Haha. _  
Compliment?_   
Yes. _  
Thank you._ ****

**Ron and Harry were alone in the library, since they were far in the back at least it seemed like it. It was quiet... Too quiet for Harry's liking. He watched as Ron stopped in front of him, silently contemplating how to ever so carefully do bodily harm to his friend.**

I like I like. _  
*grins*_ ****

****

**"Ron- think about what you're going to do," Harry stated his voice cracking, "It's only a few snogging sessions- nothing to-"** **  
"A few? How many times HAVE you snogged my sister Potter?" Ron asked circling him.** **  
"So now you're talking like Malfoy are you?"** **  
"Problem with that Potter?" Malfoy entered the section of the library through one of the stacks of books.** **  
"Oh no... You really do hate me now don't you?" Ron nodded.** **  
"She's my baby sister Harry. How could you?" Ron stood next to Malfoy and pulled out his wand. "Shall we?"** **  
"Yes, together." And Malfoy and Ron stood side by side, ready to watch Harry suffer.**

Good....Very good.... ****

****

**"You guys don't know what you're doing!" Harry shouted as Ron pinned him to the wall, "how can you do this to me?" Harry desperatley tried to grab his wand- which he know saw Malfoy tiwdling in his fingers...** **  
"How much do you think I can get for this Weasley?" Ron shrugged, still holding Harry agaisnt the wall. "Oh well-" Malfoy snapped the wand- and headed towards Harry. "Good bye, Potter." He threw a fist towards Harry's face and made direct contact. He felt like collapsing after the hit, but Harry forced himself to stand up.** **  
"Take more Potter?" And Ron threw a punch to his gut, which made him fall to the floor.** __

__

_Oh the fun!_ ****

****

**"Ron-" Harry wheezed, "why? After just this..." He looked up at his best friend with tears in his eyes, holding his stomach protectivley.  
"Why? You want to know why? I've been in you're shadow for too long Harry! You knew how much it was killing me, but you never did anything to stop it, some friend you are."  
"Weasley, shouldn't we finish him now?" Malfoy asked, watching Ron give one last kick to the boy on the floor and stepped back and grabbed his wand. "Good."  
"No evidence..."  
"Shall we? Small body parts?"  
"Tiny." Ron smiled evily, "Good-bye Harry Potter... The boy who couldn't live..." And Ron and Malfoy shouted some words- and Harry's world became black...  
**

****_Well??_  
Oh my god that was great!!!_  
Really? I wasn't sure about that ending..._  
It was perfect!!_  
Thank you._  
That was totally wicked cool!!!_  
That's enough really._  
But still!! I mean- wow!!_  
Me dads home- hafta go._  
Bye Draco! Thanks for your help!_  
Always ready to kill Potty._  
Bye 

END!!  
That was hilarious- don't ya think? Please review! Flames welcome you flamers! HaHa! I wasn't sure what I shoulda made Hermione whisper to Ron, you review I'll write another chapter for that kay??? Bye! 

~Taya, The Author 


End file.
